


Dragons...DRAGONS?!

by CheyanneChika



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Im)proper Use of the Summoning Charm, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Dragons, Fluff, Gryffindor Alexander Hamilton, Hufflepuff Aaron Burr, M/M, The First Task (Harry Potter) Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Rewrite of the First Task with Hamilton characters.  Aaron is the Hogwarts Champion.





	Dragons...DRAGONS?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolymie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolymie/gifts).



> Oh my god, this was so much fun to write.
> 
> This is a gift for my precious coconut Su because she is the bestest and I still haven't watched Galavant yet.
> 
> And I wanna thank GoldenFalls and Lien for beta-ing. You two are awesome!

In retrospect, Alexander Hamilton, Wizard Extraordinaire, Overall Loudmouth and developing Nosy Nora, should not have followed the groundskeeper and the headmistress of Beauxbatons on their weird date/stroll along the edge of the forest but he was a Gryffindor, darn it, and he was going to be brave and figure out what the hell his stupid boyfriend—who was Hufflepuff and how come he was chosen by the Goblet of Fire anyway?—was going to face in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Besides, if that idiot went and got himself killed when Alex could’ve done something…

It didn’t bear thinking about.

And so here he was, creeping along behind the forest, hoping that nothing would pop out and drag him in just for being proximate to the trees.

He heard the roars long before he saw the creature that made them.

Make that creatures.

Dragons. Fucking Dragons.

“Oh this is just perfect,” Alex muttered under his breath. “Dragons, fucking dragons of all the possible things you could fight it has to be dragons.” Alex continued to mutter invectives until one of the dragons, a massive beastie that looked black in the darkness but was probably bronze based on what little he’d seen of it when another of the dragons BREATHED FIRE (OH MERLIN, AARON’S GONNA DIE!!!), looked right at him and snorted a bolt of flame in his direction.

It didn’t come close, hitting the barrier the dragon trainers had erected but Alex didn’t see that. He was too busy shutting up and running headlong back toward the school.

_ Dragons!!! _

…

Aaron Burr was sitting calmly eating breakfast at the Hufflepuff table when his stupid boyfriend came over looking like a terrified thundercloud of raw energy and panic and…Aaron got completely sidetracked by the way Alex was shaking. He probably needed to eat, sleep or, most likely, both. Still, for now, Aaron could handle the first one. He shoved his own plate of bacon over and yanked Alex down onto the bench the moment he opened his mouth, effectively knocking the air out of him.

“Sit. Eat. Then tell me the problem.”

“You should’ve been sorted into Slytherin,” Alex groused as he tucked in and started munching the bacon. Everyone else at the table ignored them. Alex was a familiar face there since he’d started going out with Aaron/since Angelica Schuyler had cast a spell making it impossible for him to sit within ten feet of Angelica’s sister, Eliza, whose heart he’d broken back in their fifth year.

“You always say that, but I doubt they’d be happy to have you at their table,” Aaron replied. Of course, Aaron knew why he wasn’t in Slytherin. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself. At eleven years old, he saw how troublesome being in Gryffindor or Slytherin would be and Ravenclaw just meant he’d have to show off his brains and he didn’t want to be known for that either. It’s why Hufflepuff was perfect. With no notoriety and no trouble or feuds with other houses, he could be unnoticed until the perfect moment.

Like the Triwizard Tournament, for example. True, he hadn’t planned to be chosen for this; he’d only put his name in the Goblet of Fire because Alex had droned on and on and then threatened to put his name in anyway, if he didn’t.

But this would work…assuming he lived through it.

He waited, holding up a finger every time Alex started to speak until the other teen had consumed four pieces of bacon, a pancake and some sausage. “Okay, now talk.”

“It’s dragons!” Alex spat out as if he couldn’t wait another second to speak.

“More quietly, please?” Aaron murmured, glancing around to see that no one at the table had even looked their way. “What’s dragons?”

“The First Task is dragons. I saw them, they were huge and one of them spat fire at me and it was awful and they were huge and it was kinda awesome because seriously, dragons! But then the fire-breathing thing happened and I had to go.”

“What do you mean ‘the First Task is dragons’?” Aaron asked the moment Alex took a breath. He had other questions, like how did Alex know, when did he find this out and what the ever loving fuck had his boyfriend done that caused a dragon to breathe fire at him, but those could wait a moment. Besides, he could assume that the last question would be answered with something along the lines of the dragon wanting Alex to shut up.

Alex opened his mouth and paused. “I don’t know,” he grumbled at last. “But there’s no reason for there to be blasted dragons on the grounds unless they’re for the First Task! I mean come on, can you think of a reason?” Aaron didn’t bother even thinking of anything because he knew the other boy would just keep going or if he did interject, he’d get lectured on all the ways he was wrong and why was he dating Alex again? “So they have to be here for that because otherwise Care of Magical Creatures is gonna get seriously interesting and dangerous this year.”

Aaron snorted. Dragons would change things…not that the blast-ended skrewts weren’t gonna be dangerous in about a month. More importantly, Alex had literally pointed out another reason why dragons could be on the grounds. Aaron decided he would be the bigger man and not point that out.

Still, dragons were on another level. Alex was probably right. “Did you find out what I’m going to have to do with the dragon?” he asked, pretending nonchalance.

Alex waited a beat, thinking hard. “Why do you only ever ask questions that I don’t have proper answers to? I can tell you anything you need to know about dragons because I read about them a lot but no, you think I was listening in on some possible conversation happening while one of them was  _ breathing fire at me! _ ”

“Keep it down, Hamilton,” Aaron muttered. While the Hufflepuffs might not care about his outbursts, the words ‘breathing fire at me’ might draw interest from the next table over, and Angelica was always looking for ways to antagonize Alex without losing her Head Girl status.

“Do the other champions know?” he asked, shoving a piece of toast onto the plate in front of Alex.

“Laf will, I followed his headmistress,” Alex said, taking a bite halfway through and mumbling the end of it.

“Laf as in Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette?” Aaron knew there were a couple more names in that mess of a full name but taking a name with around twenty syllables and bringing it down to one was a bit much.

“Yeah, him.” Alex, Lafayette and Alex’s best friend, the brave-to-the-point-of-stupidity John Laurens, had become fast friends when Laurens had interrupted another Hogwarts student—and former exchange student to Beauxbatons—Thomas Jefferson, who was attempting to reassert a brief friendship they’d had back in France.

“Did you know they’ve started calling you three the Three Musketeers, after the French novel for muggles?” Aaron asked.

Alex laughed. “That’s what  _ he _ started calling us. The others have just picked it up.” Laf was part of the French aristocracy and muggleborn. Still, that kind of money translated into wizarding gold, easily enough.

“Huh.” Aaron let the conversation die while he thought more about dragons and casually slipped more food onto Alex’s plate. The boy had started writing something on a roll of parchment that had already been covered on the front and most of the back. Aaron could keep putting food on his plate and Alex would eat without noticing, which was what he needed because the boy only seemed to eat when forced to. That aside, he hoped that scroll wasn’t supposed to be the Arithmancy paper. Professor Hercules Mulligan—a new teacher who was only a few years older than them and often still acted like he was their age, ignoring pranks and covering for wayward students when he patrolled at night—would kill Alex if he had to read another multi-scroll essay from “Mr. Hamilton.” Mulligan was always personable and usually genial, but he’d lobbed Alex’s last essay against a wall to see how loud a thunk it would make. It had been rather loud, being made of four rolls of parchment when the assignment had called for only a foot of parchment, all told.

Unable to help himself, Aaron leaned over.

Yup, Arithmancy.

“Herc is gonna kill you with your own essay,” Aaron murmured, leaning back.

Alex shrugged. “Maddie”—James Madison, Headboy and occasional tolerant listener to the woes of Alexander Hamilton—“is in a fit of pique and said if I gave him all the sounds a human tongue can make, he’d make my paper read itself aloud without turning into a howler.” Alex paused, swallowed, and went on, not even stopping the scrawl of his quill. “I think he was mocking me, but since he offered, I am very curious to see if he can actually do it. I don’t think he can. It will sound like a howler, mark my words.”

“In that case, Mulligan’s going to kill both of you.”

Alex looked up with a playful smile. “Well, at least if the dragon kills you, we’ll be together in the afterlife in short order,” he retorted.

Aaron flinched. “Don’t joke about that.”

Hamilton looked over at him, set down his quill and grabbed Aaron’s hand under the table. Aaron clenched back.

…

Aaron was the first to arrive at the preparation tent for the First Task. In the five days since Alex had told him about the dragons, he was still unsure what he was going to do. It really depended on what he would have to do involving the dragon. He knew the rules would be explained, probably by that obnoxious bloke, Lee, so that gave him probably twenty minutes to figure out what he’d do if he was lucky.

If he was unlucky…

Well, it wasn’t like he had ever had the best luck.

…

Luck was sort of on his side. He had fifteen minutes to figure out what he was doing. That was quickly ruined when he was yanked through an open tent flap by Hamilton, who pressed a swift, terrified kiss to his lips and then followed it with about a minute of serious clinging.

“You were listening?” Aaron asked, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy.

“Of course I was listening. Merlin, Aaron, what are you going to do?”

Aaron looked down at the clinging limpet and a thought crossed his mind as he wondered, yet again, what would distract a dragon from her clutch of eggs. “Alex, did you get Madison to actually spell your essay to read itself?”

Alex frowned and looked up. “Yeah, but it’s still really loud, not like a howler, like I thought, but you could probably hear it from ten meters. Why?”

“I know how I’m going to get around the dragon.”

…

“ACCIO HAMILTON’S ESSAY!” Aaron yelled over the roar of a furious dragon that watched him from her nest, not willing to leave the eggs. He stood calmly, watching the dragon for sudden moves just as she watched him, a bit confused as he remained motionless, and waiting as the scribble laden parchment to make its way to him from wherever Hamilton had left it.

He heard the ruffling whistle of the fast moving parchment and held a hand out to catch it, not taking his eyes off the dragon. That was probably a bit over-dramatic for his taste, but he was not looking away from that dragon until he absolutely had to. Which was now. He glanced down because he had to focus on the spell he wanted to cast. The fireproofing spell he had in mind was one that he had tested against a fireplace and had been demonstrated as part of his OWLs, but he didn’t know how it would hold up to dragon fire.

He hoped this would work because, if it didn’t, then either the dragon would kill him…or Alex would.

Spell in place, there was now a silvery tint over the paper. In a swift motion, he let the scroll fall open. At once, an overly unctuous and droll version of Hamilton’s voice exploded from the paper, reverberating against the stands of the quidditch field.

_"In_ _ regard to the usage of numbers based on the letters of one’s name, I have found these highly interpretable mathematics to be difficult to, in fact, interpret, let alone have use in predicting certain aspects of the future, such as… _ ”

The dragon snarled at the sudden barrage of noise and smoke started issuing from her nostrils. She took a step toward Burr and away from the eggs.

Here came the tricky part. This was like toying with a cat. The new thing was intriguing, but maybe not enough to come any closer to the human. However, if he threw it at the right moment, she might give chase.

The complication was that the new thing, Hamilton’s voice, was also annoying, which meant if he waited too long, he might get roasted. The dragon took two more steps while Hamilton droned on and on.

“ _ Throughout my reading of  _ Arithmancy Vs. Divination: a Battle of the Inner Eye,  _ by Mellisande Mellieaux, I noted several instances where if the number is but one greater or lesser, the prediction would dramatically change… _ ”

“ _ Wingardium leviosa, _ ” Aaron murmured, lifting the scroll out of his grip and into the air. He sent the open and still speaking paper floating past the dragon, who snorted a tuft of flame at it, to settle five meters to the right of the eggs. The moment it was still, though the noise continued, the dragon leapt into the air, chasing after it. She landed on it and jumped when her weight didn’t silence the thing. She roared and blasted it with flame.

Aaron would have liked to think that he was at all caring about the fact that his spell was holding up beautifully, but, truthfully, the moment the dragon was distracted, he was running headlong for the nest. The golden egg gleamed in the middle. He hit the nest and grabbed the egg without stopping.

The dragon was still completely entranced by the vocal essay and seemed determined to silence it. Aaron was safely off the field before it even registered further disturbances, namely those by her keepers.

Aaron Burr grinned and sagged outside the field, not noticing the sudden cheers of the crowd.

…

“I can’t believe you!” Alex wailed for the tenth time in the last hour. They were eating the celebratory feast in honor of the end of the First Task. Aaron, had, unsurprisingly, gotten full marks. After all, he hadn’t damaged any other eggs or set fire to the stands.

“I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t want me to die,” Aaron retorted.

Hamilton snapped his mouth shut for a moment, then opened it again. “But why did you have to use  _ my _ essay?”

“Because I thought it would work. Be reasonable, Alex. You helped me defeat a dragon.”

Alex was silent for a blissful minute, before he muttered, “If you could handle the summoning charm to get my paper, why didn’t you just summon the golden egg instead of running the risk that the dragon would notice you?”

There was a beat of far less blissful silence. “…Dammit, Alex.”

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I started seriously considering writing the second task too. Thoughts?


End file.
